new_solfandomcom-20200214-history
Lifemates
The Kalka'shar were capable of forming a spiritual, physical and mental bond which occurred in some that rendered two or more people literally inseparable. This was usually romantic, deemed a gift from the God Elmiré put into place by Mayra, and called the Lifemate Bond. Meeting The circumstances surrounding Kalka'shar meeting their Lifemates often varied. For some, it was an instantaneous connection; intense and startling. The bond would grow so rapidly that it would often cause issues with the couple, who were often startled and confused by the sudden symbiotic connection they held. For others it was a slow instance. They would meet and part as any other -- only something would keep bringing them back together. A pull would have them constantly returning to see them, gradually finding it harder and harder to be apart until one or both of them would recognise what had happened. Characteristics The Lifemate Bond grows stronger the longer the couple spend together, starting with a constant pull to stay with them and an unusual amount of loneliness when they are apart. This loneliness would soon grow into distress, sadness or irritability, and sometimes physical pain depending on how long they spend apart and how far apart they are. This can be obvious or almost completely unnoticed by the couple, depending on how fast their bond grows. Over time, the bond becomes empathic. Each will be able to feel how the other is faring, whether they are in the room or not, with the empathy being stronger the closer together they are. This empathy would also grow to be physical -- able to feel each other's pain or discomfort. The emotions shared between Lifemates were often far more intense than normal relationships. Being around each other becomes the greatest comfort they could have, and being apart the greatest pain. Usually Lifemates die together in their sleep, when the time comes. If one Lifemate dies prematurely, the other soon follows. Grief will consume the surviving Lifemate and their body will begin to shut down; usually giving them about three hours to live before they die too. Traditions and Taboos Lovers and Lifemates would travel together to the Hills of Elant'il -- a cluster of five hills within a meadow -- the centremost of which contains a cluster of bright blue flowers. The couple would stand, sit, or lay amongst those flowers and await a sign from the Gods that their relationship is Fate's design - sometimes accompanied by singing, other times alone. This was often a particular ray of light, a flare in the sky, an animal approaching them, a sudden breeze, or other such natural occurrences. If the sign comes, the couple wear custom-made wrist-cuffs which they were to wear until the day of their Lifemate Ceremony. While acceptable to be in a relationship with one who was not your Lifemate, the act of marrying that person was greatly frowned upon and only truly seen in Royalty, whose need for heirs often overrode the taboo. The sign usually did not come for these couples, but when it did the marriage was deemed blessed and the couple allowed to marry. These such relationships usually ended in one or both finding their Lifemate later down the line -- which would commonly end either in tragedy for the original couple, or a polyamorous relationship. Category:Kalka'shar Culture